pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
List of notable lords
__NOEDITSECTION__ All vassals have different values and personalities, ranging from peaceful inland patrol to restless warmongers. Senior vassals (the ones who already have children) have consistent personalities between games, while the younger vassals' personalities are randomly assigned at the start of every new game. This page aims at providing the list of all the 46 Senior lords in Pendor (out of the total 100). These vassals belong to the 5 kingdoms, and they're the only vassals that have Household troops, with 36 of the 46 having one. Reasoning and Formulas The reasons for including lords in this list are as follows: * Being one of 8 'top' lords of each faction whose personalities are constant and are not randomly defined at the start of each game. * Specializing: having unique troops or ordinary troops in extraordinarily large numbers (usually about 30-70 compared to normal 5-20 for faction troops and 0 for non-faction troops) in the party by default. Since all these troops are either top-tier or very strong mid-tier soldiers, that gives such lords serious competitive advantage in battles. Notes: * If personality type is "-", it's random and varies in different games. * Renown range was determined manually upon 5 different game starts, so it is approximate and may be slightly different in other games. * The actual formula for lords' renown is as follows: Renown = (Lvl*Lvl)/4 + (Age*Age)/8 + random(100...200). Age is also a random number and varies from 45 to 64 for "top 8" lords of each faction and from 25 to 44 for other lords. * They get extra renown for being marshal (15 at the end of their service), for holding feasts (20 at the end of the feast), and for winning tournaments (20). * A vassal's maximum party size is determined by the following formula: Party Size = (10 + Leadership*10 + Charisma*2 + Renown/25 + 20marshal + 20each castle owned)*(80 + Player Hero's Level)/80. ** Monarchs get an extra +100. The List Outstanding stat will be shown in bold. For personality, this goes as follow, from best to worst: Upstanding, Good-natured, Martial, Cunning*, Pitiless, Sadistic, Bad-tempered. *Note that in PoP since v3.8, cunning lords are no longer quite as troublesome as before or as in Native. They're still hard to build relationship with, but as long as they're given 3 fiefs and are not personal enemies with another lord to whom you wish to award a fief, they will not complain about it. High leadership and renown will give the lord a higher max party size, therefore if untouched, he will be able to field a larger army. High trainer skill will make the lord recruit and level up his troops without having to battle faster. His level will not affect his army (except higher level means higher starting renown), but higher level is often reflected into the lord having higher stats and proficiencies. Smaller level, on the other hand, increases the chance of a lord gaining (a) new level(s) during the game which results in your opportunity, as a king, to increase his skills and attributes. Note that all Fierdsvain vassals have a higher renown values, this is due their higher individual stats and thus, higher level, and level directly affects renown values (formula is above) Ranking for vassals This is a ranking based on which vassals are the best to have in your kingdom (from the notable lords, as the others' personality may vary), so the more decisive aspect is personality, then if it holds a household troop and which is it, and finally its renown value, trainer skill and leadership skill. Their personal fighting capabilities is not taken into consideration. Must have * Agathon Legatus * Count Ivanus Suggested to have * Earl Sigimund Stonehand * Jarl Gundur Doomseeker * Jarl Eydis Fairhair * Rafik Bey * Caliph Hamid * Duke Adarian * Kaivan Khan * Kyros Dux Good to have * Duke Aldemar * Justus Dux * Caliph Tahir * Baron Hereward * Duke Aelfwine * Duke Alamar * Baron Godric * Varius Legatus * Earl Aedin Redsword * Baron Cadeyrn * Quingit Bey Notable husbands As far as I can ascertain, only those lords with variable personalities are potential husbands. As such none are in the lists above. Here is a weighted list taking *Jarl Talvor the Fey *Lord Inar Hairybreeks *Count Arnoldus *Kalandar Khan *Faridar Khan *Lord Hrothgar the Fat Of these, Jarl Talvor the Fey is notable for being the only one with a knight as household troop. His stats are a bit low at 3 leadership/3 trainer, however his renown is decent, his household troop is great and he has the potential of a good personality. Lady Valkyries are also part of a faction order and therefore viable for upgrading should you have prestige to spare as all lords that have a few of them will perform better. Category:Tips Category:Lords